Of Facebook and Fairies
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: They're teenagers, of course they have Facebook. Multi-chaptered Facebook fic. Open to prompts. Rated T because I have no idea where this'll go. Chapter six: in which Nick makes an interesting discovery.
1. In Which Wescedes is Introduced

_I'm writing my first non-Klaine Glee fic and my first Facebook fic at the same time. Go me! /slight sarcasm :P_

_Though, now I think about it, there is still implied Klaine :/_

_ I don't own Glee, blah blah blah; and I don't own Facebook either, strangely enough._

_This is set in the summer before season three, and you can assume that everyone eventually found out about Sam and Mercedes. I heard that she turns up with a new boyfriend, and my mind immediately thought "Wes!", because I love the idea of those two being in cahoots, trying to get Kurt and Blaine together, and then it blossoming into something more :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones <strong>went from being _in a relationship_ to _single_

**Kurt Hummel: **'Cedes, what happened?

**Finn Hudson:** Did he hurt you? Do we need to beat him up?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Mike Chang and Artie Abrams **like this

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Mercedes, are you OK?

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm really sorry Mercedes.

**Mercedes Jones: **Guys, it's OK! We broke up because Sam moved back to Tennessee to live with his nanna and we didn't want to do the long distance thing.

**Santana Lopez: **Well that's boring.

**Kurt Hummel: **Shut up, Satan. You sure you're OK Mercedes?

**Mercedes Jones: **Yes, I'm fine, white boy. We're still friends and everything. So the rest of you, leave him alone.

**Sam Evans **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones - Sam Evans<strong>

**Mercedes Jones: **I'm sorry about earlier. You know what they're like.

**Sam Evans:** Don't worry, I get it. They don't want you to get hurt.

**Finn Hudson:** Uh, yeah, about that. I'm really sorry, man.

**Artie Abrams:** Me too. Sorry, Sam, we shouldn't have assumed.

**Mike Chang:** Same. I'm sorry.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** I'm sorry as well, man.

**Kurt Hummel:** As am I, for what it's worth. Whilst I didn't plan on beating the crap out of you, I did assume that you'd broken her heart. So I'm sorry too.

**Sam Evans:** Thanks guys, you're forgiven.

**Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams** and** 3 others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message:<strong>

**Wes Montgomery:** Kurt, is it true that Mercedes broke up with her boyfriend?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah, she and Sam split up because he moved away. Why?

**Wes Montgomery:** Oh, no reason. Just curious, that's all.

**Kurt Hummel:** You like her, don't you?

**Wes Montgomery:** What gives you that idea?

**Kurt Hummel:** Why else would you inbox me and ask me this? You could have just looked at Mercedes' wall.

**Wes Montgomery:** Damn you, being so clever.

**Kurt Hummel:** Aww, that's so cute! You'll be adorable together :)

**Wes Montgomery:** Do you think so?

**Kurt Hummel:** I know so. Go get her, Wes.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Montgomery:<strong> is going to go for it.

**Kurt Hummel, David Thompson** and **15 others** like this

**David Thompson:** Go for it Wes!

**Kurt Hummel:** Yes! Good luck Wes :)

**Blaine Anderson:** What's this about?

**Kurt Hummel:** The thing we were talking about earlier, sweetie.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh. Well, good luck Wes :)

**Wes Montgomery:** Kurt, why were you talking about this with Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel:** Sorry Wes :( I left my Facebook logged in on his phone and he saw your message.

**Wes Montgomery:** ...fine

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky ;) Get some prep school

**Kurt Hummel:** Santana, you don't even know what we're talking about!

**Santana Lopez:** I can guess ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** O.O

**Blaine Anderson, David Thompson** and **Wes Montgomery** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message:<strong>

**Wes Montgomery:** Mercedes? Are you free tomorrow night?

**Mercedes Jones:** Yeah, I think so. Why?

**Wes Montgomery:** I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me then. Maybe have dinner at BreadstiX?

**Mercedes Jones:** That sounds really nice :) Pick me up at 6?

**Wes Montgomery:** Great :)

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Montgomery:<strong> I did it!

**Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel** and **55 others** like this

**Kurt Hummel:** Yay for Wescedes! :D

**Mercedes Jones** and **Wes Montgomery** like this.

**Blaine Anderson:** You gave them a couple name?

**Kurt Hummel:** It's a New Directions tradition.

**Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry** and **9 others** like this

**Blaine Anderson:** Do we have one?

**Kurt Hummel:** Of course :)

**Blaine Anderson:** :) What is it?

**Kurt Hummel:** Klaine :D

**Blaine Anderson** likes this

**Wes Montgomery:** *gags* Get the hell off my status!

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> Had a really good time with Wes Montgomery tonight :)

**Wes Montgomery, Kurt Hummel** and **50 others** like this

**Wes Montgomery:** I had a really good time too :D

**Mercedes Jones** likes this

**David Thompson:** Wescedes is happening!

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and **24 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones<strong> went from being_ single_ to_ in a relationship._

**Wes Montgomery, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang** and **109 others** like this.

**David Thompson:** WESCEDES

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson** and **110 others** like this

**Santana Lopez:** Get some ;)

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** likes this

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Yay Mercedes! I just hope he's not a dolphin.

**Mercedes Jones:** Uh...

**Wes Montgomery:** What's a dolphin?

**David Thompson:** An aquatic mammal, Wes, what else?

**Thad Harwood** and **10 others** like this

**Kurt Hummel:** Wes, for Brit, dolphin = gay person. And Boo, no, he's not a dolphin.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Oh, that's good. That would be awkward, unless Mercedes was a dolphin like 'Tana.

**Wes Montgomery:** ...

**David Thompson:** ...

**Santana Lopez:** Brit, we've spoken about this!

**Kurt Hummel:** Wes, David, I know what you're thinking. DON'T SAY IT OR ELSE.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Are they thinking about fairies? Because I found some in my room today and they made me put them in a jar and keep them on my shelf.

**Kurt Hummel:** ...Yes, Boo, they're thinking about fairies.

* * *

><p><em>This was just going to be a one-shot, but I enjoyed it so much that I'm going to make it multi-chaptered, and I'm opening it up to prompts. So, if you want to see something - people getting together, breaking up, having parties, anything you like - leave a review telling me what you what to happen, along with at least some detail, and I'll write it :)<em>

_Arrivederci, and please review,_

_Erin :)_


	2. In Which Niff is Discovered

_I would like to take this chance to say that I freakin' love you all. Seriously, the response to this has been much greater than I expected. Thank you so so much to everyone who favourited and alerted, and much love especially to my three lovely reviewers, Priya, Cate and jeanieee :)_

_Cate (if you're reading this - I would PM you but you reviewed anonymously), I love the sound of your idea, but would you mind giving me a little more detail, if you could?_

_This chapter was requested by my sister, kindacravingshortcake: **Niff! It would be funny if they were together but no one knew, and then they found out. Oh, and maybe they all think that Nick's straight, so it's a real surprise.**_

_That wasn't actually what she said, there was a lot more flailing involved (she'd just read the first chapter ^-^), but that's the jist of it :) I love these two together, and work them in wherever I can, but I've never written anything specifically about them, so here goes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message:<strong>

**Nick Duval:** You wanna go get some coffee?

**Jeff Sterling:** Like you wouldn't believe.

**Nick Sterling:** Thought so ;) I'll come and get you in a minute.

**Jeff Sterling:** Love you :)

**Nick Duval:** Love you too :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Duval: Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Harwood<strong>, Jeff and I are going to go get coffee, so we might be a _teensy_ bit late for rehearsal.

**Wes Montgomery:** At least you told us this time. All right, but just make sure you do actually turn up this time.

**Thad Harwood** and** David Thompson** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message:<strong>

**Jeff Sterling:** I just saw your status.

**Nick Duval:** Yes. And?

**Jeff Sterling:** Obvious, much?

**Nick Duval:** They won't work it out, I promise. I mean, they've all convinced themselves that I'm straight, despite all the evidence to the contrary.

**Jeff Sterling:** Such as...?

**Nick Duval**: My stereotypical love of musical theatre, the care I take over my clothes and hair and the fact that I told Wes I was gay the first time I met him.

**Jeff Sterling:** Really?

**Nick Duval:** Yep, He asked me if I had a girlfriend and I told him, no, I was gay.

**Jeff Sterling:** Wow...

**Nick Duval:** I know. And I'm sorry, really. I wasn't thinking.

**Jeff Sterling:** I can't stay mad at you :)

**Nick Duval:** Aww :) But sometimes it just seems like we're ashamed of each other or something.

**Jeff Sterling:** You know I'm not, right? I love you.

**Nick Duval:** I know, and I love you too, but it just seems that way sometimes :/

**Jeff Sterling:** But we decided not to tell anyone for a reason.

**Nick Duval:** So they don't do what they did with Kurt and Blaine.

**Jeff Sterling:** Precisely.

**Nick Duval:** But I want just one day were I can walk around with you and tell everyone you're my boyfriend.

**Jeff Sterling:** I love it when you get possessive :)

**Nick Duval:** :)

**Jeff Sterling:** Want to come and play COD with me?

**Nick Duval:** I thought you'd never ask :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Sterling:<strong> At the movie theatre with **Nick Duval**

**Nick Duval** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Duval:<strong> Thrashing **Jeff Sterling** at COD :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Sterling:<strong> Just beat **Nick Duval** at Mario Kart :D

**Nick Duval:** Don't used to it :P

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message:<strong>

**Nick Duval:** I love you x

**Jeff Sterling:** I love you too :)

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message:<strong>

**Wes Montgomery:** Hey guys, don't you think Nick and Jeff have been spending a lot of time together recently?

**David Thompson:** No more so than usual. Thye've always been really close.

**Wes Montgomery:** But they've been going out for coffee and to the movies a lot together.

**Thad Harwood:** Like we do, you mean? They're not dates, they're just getting coffee and going to see a movie. Nick's straight, remember?

**David Thompson:** Hi, this is Kurt. I just stole David's phone because I can't believe that you're actually that stupid. Nick's gay, guys.

**Thad Harwood:** He would have mentioned it if he was. And he's never gone out with any guys.

**David Thompson:** Has he ever gone out with any girls, though?

**Thad Harwood:** Not that I'm aware of, no. But that doesn't mean he's gay.

**David Thompson:** He told me he was the first time I met him. And he said he told Wes the first time he met _him._

**Wes Montgomery:** I do not remember that. And are you Kurt-David or David-David?

**David Thompson:** Kurt-David. But I'm going to give David his phone back now, I've said my piece.

**Wes Montgomery:** OK, bye Kurt. If Nick's gay, then I reckon he and Jeff are going out!

**Thad Harwood:** I guess it's possible, but we have no proof.

**Wes Montgomery:** Don't worry, I have a plan :)

**David Thompson:** Please don't do anything stupid!

**David Thompson:** Wes?

**David Thompson:** Wes!

**David Thompson:** He's not listening to me, is he?

**Thad Harwood:** Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message:<strong>

**Wes Montgomery:** Kurt, you're Nick's room mate, do you know where he is?

**Kurt Hummel:** He said he was going to help Jeff with his Trig homework. Why?

**Kurt Hummel:** Wes?

**Kurt Hummel:** Wes, you're not going to do anything annoying and obnoxious are you?

**Kurt Hummel:** Wes?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, sweet merciful GaGa, no...

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message:<strong>

**Kurt Hummel:** NICK, IF YOU AND JEFF ARE GOING OUT, THEN WES IS ONTO YOU! IF YOU'RE TOGETHER, ACT INNOCENT, YOU KNOW WHAT WES IS LIKE!

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Montgomery:<strong> I kinda wish I hadn't seen that...

**Nick Duval:** We wish you hadn't seen that as well.

**Jeff Sterling:** Ever heard of knocking?

**Wes Montgomery:** I didn't know I'd have to!

**Jeff Sterling:** What we do in our own rooms is none of your business!

**Nick Duval** likes this

**Kurt Hummel:** I did try to warn you that he was coming, by the way.

**Nick Duval** and **Jeff Sterling** like this

**Wes Montgomery:** Traitor

**Thad Harwood:** What are you guys talking about?

**David Thompson** likes this

**Wes Montgomery:** Let's just say, I was right :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Duval<strong> is in a relationship with **Jeff Sterling**

**Wes Montgomery, Kurt Hummel** and **69 others** like this

**David Thompson:** NIFF

**Kurt Hummel:** NEFF

**Wes Montgomery:** JICK

**Thad Harwood:** JECK

**Blaine Anderson:** DURLING

**Trent Nixon:** STERVAL

**Flint Wilson:** THE THREE-SIX MAFIA

**Wes Montgomery:** What?

**Thad Harwood:** That's not even funny

**Nick Duval:** Here's one for you: SHUT UP

**Jeff Sterling** likes this

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep prompting, reviewing and being awesome :D<em>

_Au revoir,_

_Erin_


	3. In Which David Gets His Heart Broken

_May I please tell all you wonderful readers how amazing you are? Because you're amazing :)_

_And TPPP...just...wow :D It made my day, watching it. I won't go into details, I don't want to spoil it for those of you who haven't seen it, but if you want to talk with me about it, PM me :)_

_This was prompted by i'm tangled up in you: **and since each chapter so far seems to be centered around a pairing so far, can we hear something from david? i just. freaking. love. that. guy. :) **_

_So, David-centric, as requested; but Pri, honey, forgive me for what I am about to do. I promise it has a happy ending._

* * *

><p><strong>David Thompson<strong> is in a relationship.

**Wes Montgomery:** David, who's the lucky girl? :D

**David Thompson:** Jenny Tolman.

**Wes Montgomery:** What, that girl we met at the Lima Bean the other day? You've only met her once!

**David Thompson:** I forgot my bag, remember, and went back for it. I bumped into her again and she gave me her number, and we've gone out together a few times.

**Wes Montgomery:** I'm really happy for you David :) She's pretty :D

**Jennifer Tolman:** Thank you :)

**David Thompson** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Tolman<strong> is now friends with **Wes Montgomery, Thad Harwood** and **13 others.**

**David Thompson** likes this.

**David Thompson:** I'm so glad you guys all get on :)

* * *

><p><strong>David Thompson:<strong> at the movies with **Jennifer Tolman** :)

**Jennifer Tolman:** Love you :)

**David Thompson** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Tolman<strong> - **David Thompson:** Love you :)

**David Thompson:** Love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message: <strong>

**Wes Montgomery:** David, we're going to go bowling this evening, you want to come?

**David Thompson:** I can't, I'm going out with Jenny tonight.

**Wes Montgomery:** :( You're always with Jenny nowadays. We never see you anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Tolman<strong> is now friends with **Liam Graveston.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Tolman:<strong> Great game tonight! **Liam Graveston,** you were amazing! :)

**Liam Graveston** likes this.

**Liam Graveston:** of course ;)

* * *

><p><strong>David Thompson<strong> - **Jennifer Tolman:** Are we still on for tonight? You never replied to my texts :/

**Jennifer Tolman:** Sorry :( I can't, I'm busy.

**David Thompson:** Oh. What are you doing?

**Jennifer Tolman:** Visting my grandma in hospital :/

**David Thompson:** I'm sorry :( Tomorrow night instead?

**Jennifer Tolman:** Sounds great :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Tolman<strong> - **David Thompson:** Sorry, I can't do tonight either. I'll call you later OK?

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Tolman:<strong> Had a great time at **Mark Bicknell's party** with **Liam Graveston** tonight :D

**David Thompson:** Why didn't you tell about it? I would have gone with you.

**Jennifer Tolman:** But you don't know Mark, honey.

**Liam Graveston:** Clingy much?

**David Thompson:** Excuse me, who are you?

**Liam Graveston:** Obviously, not a jealous freak like you.

**Wes Montgomery:** OK, gents, break it up.

**David Thompson:** He started it!

**Wes Montgomery:** David, stop commenting now!

* * *

><p><strong>David Thompson<strong> is now single.

**Wes Montgomery:** David, what happened?

**David Thompson:** I don't really want to talk about it right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer Tolman<strong> is in a relationship with **Liam Graveston.**

* * *

><p><strong>David Thompson:<strong> I can't believe she cheated on me!

**David Thompson:** And I can't believe I just posted a status about it.

**Wes Montgomery:** Don't worry man, you're pissed, we understand.

**Quinn Fabray:** David, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that. You can talk to me anytime, OK?

**David Thompson:** Thanks Quinn

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message:<strong>

**David Thompson:** Quinn...why did she do it?

**Quinn Fabray:** I couldn't say. Whe I cheated on Finn, I was feeling insecure and Puck got me drunk. It was a mistake and I regret it. When I cheated on Sam...I don't know. Finn was my first love, and first loves are forever, in one way or another. I was confused, but I feel so bad. I caused so much trouble...hurt so many people. Maybe it's the same for Jenny, or maybe she has her own reasons.

**David Thompson:** Did I do something wrong?

**Quinn Fabray:** No, of course you didn't. There's no excuse for what she did. Been there, remember?

**David Thompson:** You're very upfront about it.

**Quinn Fabray:** It's the only thing you can so, really. I'm on speaking terms with both of them now. It's not the same - it never will be - but it's something.

**David Thompson:** Do you want to go get some coffee, talk? We don't really know each other that well, after all.

**Quinn Fabray:** That'd be really nice :)

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> at the **Lima Bean** with **David Thompson**.

* * *

><p><strong>David Thompson:<strong> at the movies with **Quinn Fabray**.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray:<strong> at **Breadstix** with **David Thompson**.

* * *

><p><strong>David Thompson<strong> is in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray**.

**Quinn Fabray, Wes Montgomery **and** 169 others** like this.

120 comments:

**Wes Montgomery:** Congrats guys! But you better not hurt him, Fabray.

**Blaine Anderson, Thad Harwood **and** 24 others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** You guys are so cute together :D

See all comments

* * *

><p><strong>David Thompson:<strong> I'm thinking that maybe we should have taken a leaf out of Nick and Jeff's book and kept this quiet. That way, you guys would stop blowing up my notifications.

**Quinn Fabray** likes this.

**Wes Montgomery:** NEVER!

**Wes Montgomery:** Spam

**Wes Montgomery:** Spam

**Wes Montgomery:** Spam

**Thad Harwood:** Spam

**Wes Montgomery:** Spam

**Thad Harwood:** Spam

**Nick Duval:** Spam

**Jeff Sterling:** Spam

**Nick Duval:** Spam

**Thad Harwood:** Spam

**Jeff Sterling:** Spam

**Wes Montgomery:** Spam

**Wes Montgomery:** Spam

**Blaine Anderson:** Spam

**David Thompson:** God, guys, please stop!

**Kurt Hummel:** Spam

**David Thompson:** Oh Kurt, not you too...

**Kurt Hummel:** ...Spam

* * *

><p><em>I promised it would have a happy ending :)<em>

_Next up: Jealous!Sam, as prompted by xwoooshx_

_In the mean time, keep reading, reviewing, prompting and be totally awesome, like always :D_

_Adios,_

_Erin_


	4. In Which Sam Gets Jealous of Wes

_I'm sorry this has taken so long. School is super busy :/_

_You reviewers are awesome, I love you :D_

_As promised, Jealous!Sam as prompted by xwoooshx: **for the sam thing he could be kinda upset that mercedes got a new boyfriend so quick after he left and you no still really like her (mercedes is awesome after all) he could cause a little trouble like making snide comments to wes and openly flirting with mercedes butting in on convos an other such facebook related things omg im no help at am i haha sorry!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong> - **Mercedes Jones**: I'm going to be in Lima for a couple of days, you want to go for coffee?

**Mercedes Jones:** Sorry, Sam, I can't. I'm going out with Wes for lunch.

**Sam Evans:** Oh.

**Mercedes Jones:** What's the matter? Why are you annoyed with me?

**Sam Evans:** Nothing.

**Mercedes Jones:** What's up with you? You're not jealous, are you?

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Montgomery<strong> - **Mercedes Jones:** Guess who got tickets to Wicked on Saturday?

**Mercedes Jones:** But that's my birthday...

**Wes Montgomery:** I know :) You like your present?

**Merecedes Jones:** I love it! I love you :D

**Wes Montgomery:** I love you too :)

**Sam Evans:** Not very original...

**Wes Montgomery:** Excuse me?

**Sam Evans:** Wicked was our first date. Been there, done that.

**Wes Montgomery:** I thought you were homeless.

**Mercedes Jones:** Wes! It was a community theatre performance and it was great. Now both of you, leave each other alone!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong> - **Wes Montgomery:** How was your date Saturday night?

**Wes Montgomery:** How is it any of your business?

**Wes Montgomery:** But it was great, by the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong> - **Mercedes Jones:** Lunch date? ;)

**Mercedes Jones:** No, Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong> - **Mercedes Jones:** Come on go out for coffee with me, I leave tomorrow.

**Mercedes Jones:** No, Sam!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong> - **Mercedes Jones:** Last chance. We're leaving in a few hours. Have lunch with me, just as friends?

**Mercedes Jones:** OK, but just as friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones:<strong> **Sam Evans**, I can't believe you!

**Sam Evans:** Mercedes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.

**Wes Montgomery:** What the hell did he do?

**Mercedes Jones:** He tried to kiss me!

**Wes Montgomery:** HE WHAT?

**Sam Evans:** I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have.

**Mercedes Jones:** Sam, stop commenting please. I don't want to talk to you right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message:<strong>

**Wes Montgomery:** What the hell do you think you're playing at, Evans?

**Sam Evans:** Wes, I'm sorry!

**Wes Montgomery:** Why did you try to kiss her?

**Sam Evans:** I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it. I just...did.

**Wes Montgomery:** That's not good enough, Evans.

**Sam Evans:** I'm really sorry.

**Wes Montgomery:** Have you told Mercedes that?

**Sam Evans:** Yes. Several times.

**Wes Montgomery:** You've gone back to Tennessee, right?

**Sam Evans:** Yeah.

**Wes Montgomery:** Good. You've been nothing but trouble lately. What's up with you, Mercedes said you were cool with us dating.

**Sam Evans:** I wasn't as cool with it as I thought.

**Wes Montgomery:** I can understand that, Mercedes is a lot to lose. But you need to step back.

**Sam Evans:** Of course. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans:<strong> Back home again. I loved seeing everyone in Lima again, but I'm really sorry, Mercedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message:<strong>

**Sam Evans:** Mercedes, are you talking to me now?

**Mercedes Jones:** That depends. Convince me.

**Sam Evans:** I'm so, so sorry Mercedes. I should have respected your boundaries, what you have with Wes. Please forgive me?

**Mercedes Jones:** I suppose. But what you did was not cool.

**Sam Evans:** I know, and I'm sorry. I was jealous. I really liked you, Mercedes.

**Mercedes Jones:** I cared about you too, Sam, but we broke up for a reason. I'll always be here for you to talk to, but you better not try something like that again.

**Sam Evans:** No sir!

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed it :D<em>

_I like Wes for Mercedes so much better than this Shane guy. He's not good for her, as Asian F neatly demonstrated, what with the Maria debacle and all._

_I seriously need more prompts guys, so review or hit up my ask box. My tumblr is www . weareahurriklaine . tumblr . com :)_


	5. In Which Finn Plays

_I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter: school is insane. But I'm on holiday now, so yay :) However, this will be the last chapter for a while: I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year, so I'm taking a sort-of hiatus: I'll be around, I just won't be updating/uploading any fics. Keep the prompts coming in, though!_

_from i'm tangled up in you:** hmm... a prompt, let me see... some kind of finn/blaine interaction? i just.. need me some protective/brotherly!finn, there hasn't been enough on the show recently. **_

_Hopefully I did a good job on this for you, honey :) It's kinda short, and please consider it post 3.05 ;)_

_I don't own Glee, nor do I own the song Heart Skips a Beat. I recommend listening to it ^-^_

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> **– Blaine Anderson:** Your song suggestion rocks, man! Mind if I work on it with you?

**Blaine Anderson:** Thanks Finn :D That'd be great, go for it!

**Kurt Hummel:** What song did you suggest, honey? Sorry I couldn't be there :(

**Blaine Anderson:** Don't worry, Kurt :) I thought of doing "Heart Skips a Beat" by Olly Murs.

**Kurt Hummel:** Who, sorry?

**Blaine Anderson:** He's a British artist. He was on their X Factor.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, Blaine…

**Blaine Anderson:** No, he's good, I promise. I'll send you a link.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson – Kurt Hummel:<strong> Here's the link, babe :D

Olly Murs ft. Rizzle Kicks – Heart Skips a Beat

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** You were right, it's not bad :)

**Artie Abrams:** Uh, guys? You do know there's a rap section in that song, right?

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah…

**Artie Abrams:** Well, can either of you rap?

**Blaine Anderson:** …No.

**Finn Hudson:** Me neither.

**Artie Abrams:** You want a hand?

**Blaine Anderson:** Please, Artie :) You're a life saver.

**Artie Abrams:** No problem, guys :)

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams:<strong> Awesome rehearsal, guys! We's is gonna rock this song :)

**Finn Hudson** and **Blaine Anderson** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> Well...the song went well, but the conversation afterwards was a little too awkward for my tastes.

**Kurt Hummel:** Finn, what the hell did you do?

**Finn Hudson:** Who says I did anything?

**Kurt Hummel:** I somehow think it's unlikely to have been Artie.

**Artie Abrams** likes this.

**Artie Abrams:** For the record, I did nothing. All this went down after I left.

**Finn Hudson:** Thanks a lot, man!

**Kurt Hummel:** So Finn, what did you do?

* * *

><p><strong>Private Message:<strong>

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, what did Finn do? He won't tell me :(

**Blaine Anderson:** How hard did you try?

**Kurt Hummel:** Very. I pouted and everything. I even got Rachel to help. It didn't work.

**Blaine Anderson:** It was very awkward. And unexpected, too. I thought he was cool with me. And it was always Mercedes that threatened to cut me if I hurt you.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, God, I can see where this is going...

**Blaine Anderson:** I'll put you out of your misery, then: he basically just wanted to know that I was treating you right, what, and I quote, "we get up to", and if we were planning to "uh, you know..." any time soon.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh my God. What did you tell him?

**Blaine Anderson:** I told him that I care about you more than I care about myself, so of course I'm treating you right, that what we do is our business, but it was nothing inappropriate, and that we wouldn't do anything more until we were both 100% ready.

**Kurt Hummel**: A perfect answer, in other words. Though not completely accurate...;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Only in terms of timing. I am treating you right (right?) and we did wait until we were both ready...it's just, I may have hinted that we aren't ready yet.

**Kurt Hummel:** Probably for the best, sweetie. Finn would probably have a heart attack if you'd told him the whole truth. I've got to go now, though - see you tomorrow xx

**Blaine Anderson:** Love you xx

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> That performance rocked! Thanks Finn Hudson and Artie Abrams for helping me out!

**Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Kurt** **Hummel** and** 8 others** like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson - Kurt Hummel:<strong> I like him.

**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Burt Hummel:** So do I ;)

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Burt...<em>

_Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review/prompt, and please don't favourite without reviewing :D_


	6. In Which Nick Makes

_I'm so sorry for not updating in ages; it just wouldn't happen. Please accept my most humble apologies._

_From Pottergirl1: **Will you forgive me if the prompt is stupid? Cuz I'm not any good at this...okay, maybe like Nick catches Klaine doing "something" in Blaine's room and Santana(she MUST be in there cuz I love her) comments and mentally scars everyone, with a bit of Brittany confusion in there as well? I hope that's okay...**_

_So I tweaked this a little; like, I put them in Kurt and Nick's shared room, because I forgot about that bit of the prompt, and Santana doesn't scar anyone, except possibly Finn...I hope it's okay, though :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Duval:<strong> I so did not want to see that. Thank you very much,** Kurt Hummel** and** Blaine Anderson**!

**Kurt Hummel:** You could have knocked!

**Nick Duval:** I didn't know I'd have to! And you could try not making out on MY bed!

**Santana Lopez:** Okay, hold up. Hummel was getting down and dirty with his pet hobbit? I never thought I'd see the day.

**Blaine Anderson:** We were just kissing!

**Santana Lopez:** So says you, Frodo. What sayeth the prep-school wonder?

**Nick Duval:** They were making out. There was tongue. There was hip action. They were not just kissing.

**Santana Lopez:** Pretty damning indictment there, Hobbit. Gonna argue?

**Nick Duval:** It's been five minutes. I don't think he's arguing.

**Santana Lopez:** Radio silence is very telling, Pippin. Prep school has a point.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** 'Tana, why did you call him Pippin? Is he Kurt's bird?

**Santana Lopez:** What? No, Britt. Why would he be a bird?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** I had a bird called Pippin, but Lord Tubbington ate him.

**Blaine Anderson:** No, Brittany, I'm not a bird. I wouldn't have facebook if I were a bird.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Lord Tubbington has facebook.

**Lord Tubbington Pierce:** Meow.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson:<strong> Wait, what? Kurt and Blaine were making out? **Nick Duval**, you did not need to share that!

**Nick Duval:** Sorry, man. Think how I felt, having to see it!

**Kurt Hummel:** Finn, for goodness' sake, it's not really any of your business.

**Finn Hudson:** I'm your brother, I don't want to know about what you get up to!

**Kurt Hummel:** But you could have spoken to me about not wanting to talk about it. You didn't have to make a whole new status about it, two hours after Nick originally posted. I bet everyone is reading this.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Mercedes Jones** and **169 others** like this.

**Jeff Sterling:** They've done much worse, for the record.

**Nick Duval** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel:** JEFF!

**Finn Hudson:** OK, dude, I seriously don't want to know.

**Kurt Hummel:** Finn, you are such a hypocrite! You don't want to know anything about my sex life, but you're perfectly fine with asking me how to get Rachel to let you get to second base!

**Rachel Berry:** Excuse me?

**Finn Hudson:** Thanks, Kurt!

**Rachel Berry:** Finn Hudson, get yourself on chat right now!

**Finn Hudson:** Thanks, Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel:** My pleasure :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Duval:<strong> Oh, for goodness' sake! Guys, if you have to go at it, at least do it on Kurt's bed! Or, I don't know, in Blaine's SINGLE room!

**Jeff Sterling:** You have to know that they're doing it on purpose now.

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** like this.

**Santana Lopez:** Get some, Hummel ;)

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman** likes this.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Get some of what? I didn't think Kurt liked dip. He say it's fattening.

**Nick Duval:** ...Does anyone have any idea what she's talking about?

**Kurt Hummel:** Understanding Britt is kind of an acquired knack. But no, I don't know what she's talking about.

**Jeff Sterling:** Dip.

**Kurt Hummel:** Sorry?

**Nick Duval** likes this.

**Jeff Sterling:** She's talking about dip. Obviously.

* * *

><p><em>Because of course Jeff would be the only one to understand Brittany's insanity.<em>

_And my reasoning for Brittany saying what she does in that last one is that the only time she's previously heard that expression is in relation to some kind of dip._


End file.
